


Being In Love

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, In Love, Love, M/M, Nail Polish, why that isn't just a tag on its own I will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: Yuuri had never been in love before, so when he falls, he doesn't know it at first.





	Being In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I got the idea for this mostly because I was painting my nails because I was bored. (That, and my finger nails are stained blue from my hair dye and it was bothering me and I wanted to look nice for when my family comes into town tomorrow for Thanksgiving.) Anyway, I got this flash of an idea where Victor paints Yuuri's nails. That was supposed to be the focus of the story, but then it wasn't, and now here's this. I hope you like it!

Yuuri had loved before.

He loved his parents, he loved his friends, he loved his sister. He loved to ice skate, he loved to dance, he loved to play with his dog. He loved the sunset, he loved his bed, he loved katsudon.

But Yuuri had never really been _in_ love before.

He’d had two girlfriends in his life. The first had been when he was in middle school. She had been cute, with light brown hair in tiny pigtails on the sides of her head. Her eyes were brown like his own, but they seemed to twinkle with joy all the time. They used to hold hands in the hallways between classes, a lot of which they shared. But it had been short, and lasted for two weeks before she told him that she didn’t want to be anyone’s girlfriend. Yuuri honestly didn’t remember her name.

The second was from his first year of high school. Her name had been Lauren. She was from the United States, doing a program that allowed her to attend international high schools. She was a year older than Yuuri, but they had connected in band class, so she asked him on a date. He accepted, and when she was dropped off at his house, he had stared at her for about two minutes straight. Her hair was curled and pulled back into an elegant, loose bun. It had taken him much too long to realize that there were sparkles in her dark brunette hair. Her dress had also been sparkly, and rather hot pink. But the look had suited her, and Yuuri couldn’t keep himself from staring the whole night, even when they’d gone out for dinner and then to walk around at the local park. They had gone out a couple more times, eventually dating for two months until break had started.

When school resumed again, Lauren had been gone. He got an email from her a week later explaining that she had to leave for France, where she would be attending her third year of high school. She’d said that she was sorry for not telling him in person, or saying goodbye. Yuuri had emailed her back, stating that it was okay and that he hoped she liked it in France, and to give him a call if she was ever back in the country.

He cried himself to sleep for a week.

After that, Yuuri didn’t date again. It wasn’t that he wasn’t interested in dating, but he never found anyone he wanted to date. So he finished school and started his skating career and went to Denver for college. He made it through with his friends and classmates, not really ever feeling like he was missing out on anything at all.

He hadn’t loved those girls. He’d liked them, sure. But he hadn’t loved them in the way he supposed people did in mature relationships. He’d been over Lauren pretty quickly, despite how terrible his anxiety had gotten by that point in his life, and he obviously hadn’t felt much for a girl from middle school, whose name he couldn’t recall.

So at the age of twenty three, Yuuri had no idea what being in love felt like. And if he had known then what he knows now, he probably would have called it terrible.

He couldn’t ever be calm. He didn’t know how to act or what to say or where to look. He wasn’t sure if he was supposed to try and dress like he wanted to be seen, or to just go on the way he usually did in comfortable clothes that he could work around the onsen in with his family. He found himself wanting to try his hardest all the time, in complete discord with his feeling of wanting to crawl under his blankets and never come out again.

All because of Victor fucking Nikiforov.

He wanted to be around him all the time, but being around the man made him nervous. He wanted to have conversations with him, but every time Yuuri opened his mouth, something stupid came out.

And later… later he was braver. Later he wanted nothing more than for Victor to keep his eyes on him at all times, as opposed to a couple of months before hand where he couldn’t calm down, even if Victor wasn’t looking at him. Later he wanted to hug Victor, hold onto him forever. Or, as close to forever as the man would let him get. Later, Yuuri felt something that he could only describe as red, warm and fuzzy and comfortable. He wanted to stay in that place forever. It overwhelmed him so much he wanted to cry at times, because it made him feel so much, like his heart might burst. Like his chest was just too small and couldn’t possibly hold it all.

It wasn’t until later that Yuuri realized he was in love.

They were already engaged, for Christ’s sake, but he didn’t have his “ah ha” moment until later, after the Grand Prix. He’d known he loved Victor, but it took him some time to realize he was _in love_ with him.

They had been sitting around one day, a lazy day where they had packed nearly all their things, ready to move to Russia. Yuuri had agreed to go with his fiance and move his home rink because Victor would be coached by Yakov from now on. He agreed because he loved Victor and he honestly didn’t care where they lived as long as they were together. Well… that wasn’t entirely true. Yuuri couldn’t live somewhere where it would be warm or hot all the time. He might die.

But Victor had gotten bored and said something along the lines of _let me paint your nails_ and Yuuri had just gone with it, content to read on his phone while Victor brushed white polish over his nails. But somewhere around the third finger, he’d gotten distracted and just watched as Victor concentrated hard on keeping the polish neat and even. Then the older man was asking for his other hand, demanding that he let his left dry before he put on the second coat.

The process continued, Yuuri sitting up more now and watching the meticulous way that Victor worked.

And without even realizing it, Yuuri was speaking.

“I love you.”

Victor had paused for only a fraction of a second, mid brush stroke on his right ring finger. Yuuri could feel one of Victor’s fingers rub against his ring thoughtfully.

Yuuri had never said that before. And strangely, he was calm. He wasn’t freaking out or worrying about what Victor would say. He was content, and sure in how Victor felt about him. If he didn’t say it back now, that would be okay. Because without Victor saying, Yuuri knew where his heart was: right in the palm of his hand.

“I love you, too.”

Two coats of white were applied to Yuuri’s nails before Victor got out his gold detail brush, creating two tiny hearts on each of his ring fingers.

Yuuri was finally in love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, guys! I hope you liked it. If you found any grammar mistakes, let me know so that I can go in and fix them.
> 
> Let me know what you thought! I love comments from you all :)


End file.
